Cold
by Double Kims
Summary: "Mungkin dia sedang kepanasan. Lebih baik aku mengganti baju lalu pergi tidur sekarang juga." / "Aku terbangun dan melihat tubuhmu menggigil kedinginan. Karena aku tidak tega membiarkanmu tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu, makanya aku pindah ke sini dan langsung memelukmu." / YESUNG x RYEOWOOK / YEWOOK / YAOI / ONE SHOT


"_**COLD"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance – General**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – YAOI – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

Suatu malam di kota Seoul.

Terlihat seseorang sedang membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dengan perlahan. Orang tersebut baru saja pulang setelah seharian beraktivitas. Kedua kakinya lalu melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu, kemudian langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya yang terasa sangat lelah di atas ranjang.

Sejenak manik karamel orang tersebut tertutup rapat lalu terbuka lagi. Dan menatap seseorang lainnya yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya sendiri. Matanya membulat tidak percaya melihat orang tersebut tidur tanpa menggunakan selimut yang hangat dan tebal, padahal cuaca Seoul malam ini sangat dingin.

"Mwo? 15 derajat Celcius?" kata orang itu yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook sembari menatap kearah sebuah pendingin ruangan yang terpasang di dinding ruangan tersebut. "Mungkin dia sedang kepanasan. Lebih baik aku mengganti baju lalu pergi tidur sekarang juga." lanjutnya kemudian.

Namja manis itu lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah piyama sutra berwarna ungu muda kesukaannya dari dalam lemari. Ryeowook kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang jaraknya tak jauh dari kamarnya tersebut untuk berganti baju.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit, Ryeowook sudah selesai mengganti baju. Namja itu kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang miliknya, tak lupa dia merentangkan sebuah selimut dengan corak motif jerapah untuk melindungi dirinya dari angin dingin yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan tersebut.

Ryeowook memang tidak suka menyalakan pendingin ruangan saat tidur. Jika saja orang di depannya itu, Kim Jong Woon alias Yesung, tidak tidur sekamar dengannya, mungkin sedari tadi dia akan mematikan alat elektronik tersebut. Hanya saja, dia merasa tidak enak hati dan tidak mau Yesung akan terganggu tidurnya jika dia mematikan pendingin ruangan itu. Lebih baik Ryeowook membiarkannya menyala lalu menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut hangat.

Setelah merasa nyaman, Ryeowook perlahan menutup kembali kedua matanya. Sesaat dia membisikkan sebuah kata sebelum namja manis itu pergi menuju alam mimpi.

"Jaljayo, Yesung-ie hyung~"

.

.

.

Malam pun telah berganti. Kini sang surya perlahan mulai menampakkan wujudnya dari ufuk timur, pertanda hari yang baru telah di mulai. Suasana pagi hari yang terlihat begitu tentram dan damai dapat di rasakan oleh semua orang, termasuk Ryeowook yang masih saja tertidur nyenyak saat ini.

Namun sayang, tidur pulas namja itu terusik oleh kicauan merdu dari burung-burung kecil yang bertengger di atas dahan sebuah pohon maple dan cahaya matahari yang menembus celah-celah tirai jendela kamarnya. Mau tidak mau, Ryeowook harus bangun dari tidur panjangnya sekarang juga.

Namja manis itu menggeliat tak nyaman, entah mengapa dia merasa tubuhnya lima kali lebih berat dari biasanya sehingga sangat susah untuk di gerakkan. Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan dan dia langsung terkejut ketika yang pertama kali namja itu lihat adalah wajah seseorang dari jarak yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Selamat pagi, baby!" sapa orang itu pada Ryeowook.

"Yesung hyung? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya namja bertubuh mungil itu.

"Semalam. Aku terbangun dan melihat tubuhmu menggigil kedinginan. Karena aku tidak tega membiarkanmu tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu, makanya aku pindah ke sini dan langsung memelukmu."

Kedua belah pipi tirus Ryeowook mendadak merona dadu. Pantas saja semalam dia merasa suhu tubuhnya berubah menjadi sangat hangat, padahal hampir saja namja itu mati dalam keadaan membeku. Melihat Ryeowook sedang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada bidang miliknya, membuat Yesung kembali memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat.

"Lain kali kalau kau butuh kehangatan, panggil saja aku. Aku akan memberikanmu kehangatan dengan caraku sendiri." kata Yesung sembari mengecup kening Ryeowook.

"Gomawoyo, hyung-ie~" Ryeowook tersenyum manis lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Yesung, membalas pelukan hangat dari namjachingu-nya itu.

Namja tampan itu lalu tersenyum tipis. Telapak tangan kecilnya kemudian mengelus surai halus berwarna coklat milik Ryeowook. Yesung memejamkan matanya sembari menghirup aroma cherry blossom yang menguar dari tubuh namjachingu-nya tersebut.

"Tidurlah kembali, hari ini kita tidak ada jadwal." ujarnya kemudian. "Tapi, sebelumnya..."

Chup! Yesung mengecup bibir tipis Ryeowook. Meski singkat, namun tak bisa dia pungkiri bahwa namja itu dapat merasakan betapa manisnya bibir ranum milik namjachingu-nya tersebut.

"Ya! Aish, kenapa hyung menciumku? Aku kan belum sikat gigi!" keluh Ryeowook sambil memukul bahu Yesung pelan.

Namja tampan itu menahan tawanya. "Aku hanya mengambil morning kiss-ku, baby-ah. Dan kita memang sama-sama belum sikat gigi pagi ini, jadi kurasa tak apa kan?"

"Ck! Kau ini jorok sekali, Yesung hyung!"

Yesung terdiam, tidak menggubris apa yang di katakan oleh Ryeowook barusan. Namja itu lebih memilih mengeratkan rengkuhannya yang terasa sangat pas pada tubuh mungil di depannya. Mencoba membuat pelukan itu terasa semakin hangat dan nyaman.

Keduanya bisa saling mendengar detak jantung masing-masing yang berdegup begitu kencang. Sesaat Yesung dan Ryeowook saling memandang satu sama lain. Tersenyum kecil lalu mereka kemudian kembali melanjutkan tidur yang sempat tertunda.

_**Bukankah pagi hari akan terasa lebih menyenangkan jika dia menjadi orang yang pertama kali kau lihat saat membuka mata?**_

.

.

.

**THE END**

Yuhuuu~! Dee kembali lagi dengan FF one shot YeWook! XD Ada yang tau FF ini terinspirasi darimana? Baiklah, Dee akan jelaskan :3 Jadi, FF ini terinspirasi dari transcript Sukira pada tanggal 26 Agustus kemarin. Ryeowook umma saat itu lagi menceritakan tentang pengalamannya waktu sekamar bareng Yesung appa dan kutipannya seperti ini XD

_**Ryeowook: "When we sleep and if Yesung-ssi has the air conditioner on when he goes to sleep, I don't ask him to turn it off and just cover myself with blanket and go to sleep. I hate cold wind, but I feel too sorry to ask him to turn it off. It was really nice in past. I worked to not complain, even to the point I refrained from talking. I was boiling in the inside though. I would just cover myself with blanket without saying anything because I know that Yesung hyung is feeling hot. And after that, I switched rooms right away"**_

_**(P.s: Yang gak ngerti bisa nanya sama Bapak Google Translate *plak* XD )**_

Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Banyak YWS langsung pada kegirangan di timeline Twitter Dee, bahkan ada yang sampe mikir yang 'iya-iya' dan 'nggak-nggak'(?) (termasuk saya sendiri) XD Meskipun YeWook lagi LDR-an(?) sekarang, tetapi moment mereka selamanya akan tercipta dengan sendirinya *ceileh bahasanya* XD YeWook# Couple# Is# REAL!# *author-nya lagi kena virus Haestag#-nya Donghae* XD

Yasudah, Dee akhiri author note yang panjangnya hampir sama kayak FF di atas *di tendang readers* XD Ingat, jangan lupa untuk…

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DOUBLE KIMS -**


End file.
